Project will develop and operate six Alcoholism Service Centers for the purpose of: 1) making available to the public documents and materials related to alcoholism. 2) making available to the community a speaker bureau of individuals knowledgeable about alcohol, alcoholism, and recovery from alcoholism. 3) designing and implementing a program of in-service education for community professionals. 4) providing trained volunteers available to meet with individuals concerned about alcohol problems. 5) providing group discussions about the disease of alcoholism. 6) providing short-term residential care for individuals following cessation of drinking. 7) developing and implementing a client contact and file system which will encourage client contact for a minimum two year follow-through period.